Nightmare
by Metoria
Summary: The men are captured by Hochstetter when they are out blowing a bridge. Now they must face their final moments together. Can all this really be true?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare-

Summary: The men are captured by Hochstetter when they are out blowing a bridge. Now they must face their final moments together. Can all this really be true?

…

They sat in the cell together all four of them. Hogan, Newkirk, Lebeau, and Carter.

"Do you think Kinch got everyone out in time?" Carter asked his knees against his chest to try and stay warm.

None of them had the heart to tell him that they had all been killed. How could they? They couldn't tell him that the entire camp was destroyed. That the German bombed their own camp. They killed Klink for his incompetence along with the other German soldiers. They killed the prisoners. The only proof they had was Hogan and his team with the dynamite and detonator in their hands. What more proof did they need. And Hochstetter of all people had to catch them. If it was any other German officer they might have gotten away. But not from Hochstetter.

No one answered Carter's question. It the only way to tell him. Hochstetter had left it up to Hogan to tell his men; a torture in itself. He was able to tell Lebeau and Newkirk while Carter slept. But he didn't have the heart to tell Carter what happened. None of them did. It was hard enough to just think about it. They were doing it to save him from the grief.

They were going to be shot and killed as spies. There wasn't any escape. Hogan was sure Carter knew that but was relying on the tiny flicker of hope he had left. Hogan noticed Carter was shivering. "Come over here. We'll keep each other warm."

They all moved together to stay warm.

They weren't sure how long they sat together but when the heavy steel door opened the guards hauled away Newkirk and Lebeau.

Hogan tried to fight them off and keep his men alive for as long as possible. He offered his own life in place of their's but the guards would have none of it. No doubt more torture for Hogan to endure. The steel door closed in his face. In his rage he flung his fists at the door screaming and yelling at them. Calling the Germans everything imaginable. Eventually he was tired out. But that didn't stop him. He panted and pounded on the door. What did stop him was the softest touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Carter's misty eyes.

What good was screaming and pounding on the door anyway? He and Carter walked back to the wall that they were resting against before. Everything felt so empty and cold without the other two. They rested against each other grieving for their lost friends, and lost hope.

It was the final day they had left. Carter was taken at dawn. He went without a fight. Hogan again tried to take his place but Carter just smiled sadly, understanding. "It's okay, we're all going to be together in the end anyway. We'll always be together." Carter knew by now that everyone had been killed that all hope was lost. So why was he smiling? "Don't grieve, it was worth it, Colonel, we did so much good for the war effort, so don't cry about it." His voice was soft and kind, and in the softest whisper said, "I'll see you soon."

Hogan didn't know what to say. The door slammed shut and all he could do was sink down onto the ground. He didn't cry. He didn't even think really. Before he knew it the day was coming to an end and he heard the footsteps coming down the hall for him. He stood ready to be taken. Ready for the firing squad, it was what he saw as he stood on the firing squad that he wasn't ready for. On the ground next to him were the bodies of his men. He kneeled next to everyone of them only to see they were dead. He saw Carter's corpse. A faint smile on the lips, barely noticeable, maybe even his imagination.

"As a last request I'll let you see your men before you die." Hochstetter's voice was dripping with cruelty.

Hogan didn't even look at him ."I'll see you soon." He whispered to the bodies of his friends. Standing up he heard the guns click as they readied to shoot.

He closed his eyes.

The guns went off…


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare-

Summary: The men are captured by Hochstetter when they are out blowing a bridge. Now they must face their final moments together. Can all this really be true?

…

Hogan shot up in bed, sweat dripping from him. He placed his cold hand over his eyes. He was panting. What was-? He looked around. He was in his office back at Stalag Thirteen. A dream? No, a Nightmare. He jumped from his bunk and landed softly on the floor. He looked up at his blankets. He pulled down a book that was lying on them. He'd been reading scary stories the night before. Figures. He tossed the book back up on the bed. He put his shoes on, he was dressed already he hadn't settled down to sleep really. He just fell asleep while he was reading.

He opened the door to the common room slightly and peeked out. The men were bustling about casually and sluggishly and they usually did just before roll call. He looked over to the table and saw Newkirk looking at his door with a raised eye brow. Newkirk saw him.

Hogan opened the door wider and walked out looking around. The men greeted him casually. Carter's perky attitude relaxed the colonel.

Newkirk watched as Hogan looked around a bit dazed. "Sir, you alright?"

Hogan looked at him. "Yeah, just had a crazy nightmare." He said honestly but trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

Newkirk was worried. It wasn't like the Colonel to get flustered over dreams. "What 'appened?"

Hogan shook off his shock that it was all just a dream. He sighed. "We were dead." He said simply looking around. It was all he had to say to get the men to understand.

The door burst open. "Roll call inside!" Schultz walked in.

"Inside Schultz?" Hogan asked.

Schultz looked around. "Yes. Major Hochstetter orders it."

Hogan nearly swallowed his tongue. "W-what for?" He knew he stuttered he cleared his throat to act as though his voice was giving due to a cold or something. But his men knew differently.

"Oh, well you see I…" Schultz looked at Hogan. "I know Nothing!"

"Come on Schultzie!" Newkirk handed the large man five candy bars. Five just to be on the safe side and to make Hogan happy.

Schultz took them then looked around. "Well… The major has secret papers he's taking to Berlin and he wants to make sure they'll be safe."

"What are the paper's Schultz?" Hogan asked his arms crossed.

"He said they were security papers for Adolph Hitler's private cottage." Schultz said believe every word that Hochstetter had spilled. "But-shh! I know Nothing!"

Schultz took roll call and left, but not without grabbing some of the breakfast that Lebeau was making.

Newkirk, Kinch, Carter and Lebeau sat down at the table awaiting instructions from Hogan to get those papers. "Sir, when do you want us to get those papers?"

"I don't." Hogan said without turning to face them.

"But Sir, I bet London would want those."

"Yes, I'm sure they would." Hogan said without emotion.

"It's a trap?" Carter asked.

Hogan turned, funny how sometimes Carter caught on and other times he didn't. He knew when the colonel was talking about D-Day when he didn't even say it that one time. Hogan nodded. "It's a trap. I want you to steer clear away from those papers. And tell the others to do so as well."

"Sure, but how do you know it's a trap?" Lebeau asked.

"Would you carry the security papers of Hitler's private cottage into a POW camp or ask Klink to keep them in his safe until it was time to take them to Berlin?" Kinch asked.

"Good point." Lebeau nodded understanding.

"No sabotage?" Carter asked in a half cheer.

"No sabotage!" Hogan repeated in the same half cheer.

"Do you think Schultz will ever make up for all the food he takes from us?" Lebeau asked.

Hogan turned and smiled. "Isn't the information good enough."

"You can't eat information." Lebeau shot back playfully.

"You can if it's on paper!" Carter pointed out.

Lebeau turned and playfully said, "Who asked you?"

The bantering continued for a while until Lebeau finally gave up and went back to serving breakfast.

Hogan was glad that his men were safe and he was going to keep it that way. He knew he didn't like Hochstetter but for the man to give him a nightmare then that was really bad. Of course Hochstetter is a walking nightmare anyway, so who could argue?


End file.
